I Will You My Love
by A Rainfalls in December
Summary: What happens when you’re about to get married, run away then fall in love with a son of Ipswich? You Get this story which is my first ever fanfic story. It’s About the Covenant and the book Strandia. With lot's of twist and it's rated T ok for future chap
1. You Should Be in My Place

**I Will You My Love**

The Spencer Academy

By: The First Daughter of Ipswich

**Prologue **

**What happens when you're about to get married, run away then fall in love with a son of Ipswich? Not to mention you hold a secret, but you don't know that other's hold the same secret.You Get this story which is my first ever fanfic story. It's About the Covenant and the book Strandia. Disclaimer I Do Not own The Covenant nor do I own Strandia. I do however own this fanfic. Reviews would be highly appreciative. And now to the story!**

**Starting pairings….. ReiXDen**

**Chapter One: You should be in my place**

**: Aden's POV:**

**Ever since I was small, I always had to hear what's right and what's wrong. Being Rich was right, and being poor was wrong. Being well known was right, and being unknown was wrong. Proper etiquette always played a huge role in my life. I was getting pretty sick and tired of it. I was so tired of it in fact that I had no choice but to turn to the Book of Resolution. A Book that I now owe my life to, for I a have a secret. And I'm not the only one. And now that I'm turning eighteen today, my mother has been arranging a marriage between me and Reid Garwin. He has a vary wealthy family. I've known him since I was around five years of age. All I know is this, I can't stand him! But here I am getting ready to walk down the isle in to the arms of a man I despise, no thanks to my Mother.**

"**Aden you look so gorgeous in that dress!" I looked at my maid of honor, Evelyn.**

"**You know somehow I'd pictured you and Reid getting married not me, you were always so fond of him…"**

"**What me? No way. I've always seen, that look in his eye when Reid can't stop starring at you, He loves you Aden."**

"**Well it wasn't always like that was it? Remember when I was around 10 he called me brace face, and ugly! And then when I well you know got these…" I looked down at my overexposed chest "well that changed his mind, didn't it? He was always and will still be a selfish pig not to mention a huge pervert!"**

"**I remember it like yesterday, that day when he first really looked at you we were 13 and starting middle school, oh we had to wear those horrid outfits for our uniform, do you remember?"**

_**I did she was talking about when we first went in to the Bulbous Academy and we had to wear those tight-fitting clothes and those mini-skirts so short you couldn't bend down. **_

**: Flashback:**

"**Woe umm Aden you, hum how are you?" Evelyn then just starred at me.**

"**How do you think I am? Just look at me!" I looked at myself in a reflection of the school. My Mini plaid skirt was inches above my knees. And my buttoned up shirt was way too tight for me and it revealed my first training bra. Did I mention I was a B when I was thirteen? I Had thigh high socks and black polished shoes. I felt like one of those sluty stereo type school girls. By then I've gotten my braces off and had shiny white teeth. Then I looked up to find a 14 year old Reid drooling at my behind.**

"**What do you want perve?" I exclaimed.**

"**Well, Can't you see I'm checking you out?" So what's your name? I'm Reid Garwin." He smiled.**

"**I know who you are, remember brace face?" I Asked**

"**Brace….."His eyes widened "Surly that's not you?" He asked, eying me suspiciously.**

"**no I'm the Easter bunny……Of' course it's me you moron!"**

"**Well Aden I haven't seen you since we were…._little._" And he dropped his eyes to my chest.**

"**Ungrateful butwipe, eyes on mine!"**

**His eyes snapped and locked on to mine "so after 2 years, you start speaking like this? Don't let your mommy catch you saying those words; hey your braces are off."**

"**It's none of your business what I can and can't say! And yeah, so you can't call me anything ha!"**

"**Reid, remember me? It's Evelyn"**

"**So Aden do you have a boyfriend?" he said without noticing Evelyn speaking up.**

"**Don't ignore her!" I yelled at him.**

"**Ignore who?"**

**Evelyn just turned around and left. Seriously he gets on my nerves.**

**: End of Flashback:**

"**I hated him, so much, how could he ignore you like that?"**

"**You lost me Aden…"**

"**Remember that same day he…" I Stopped **

_**Oh yeah that hurt her, I shouldn't bring it up now**_

"**But still, I think that you should be in my place." I said, while starring at her.**

"**No, now here let me help you with that." **

**She walked over to me and she put on a diamond necklace around my neck. I Stepped back and watched my reflection, my brown hair was in a bun with locks of curls hanging around. And my white dress was long and had a tube top so my chest was vary exposed. My earrings wear gleaming in the light. I don't want to marry Reid not now not ever.**

"**I don't like these earrings, I want the one's my father gave me, I turned around and raised my hand in front of me I concentrated on my dresser drawer and slowly it opened on it's own, and from inside a small wooden old box levitated, and without a sound it floated over to my reached hands. I took the box and opened it, inside stood my earrings my father gave me when I turned fifteen, they were simple but still they meant so much to me. And beside it stood a medallion, just as big as my palm. I ignored it and closed the box.**

"**It scares me when you do that, you know? Your eyes turn pure white; it gives me the creeps…" Whispered Evelyn. "You never exactly told me what happened that night Aden, I want to know…."**

"**I Guess it is time I told you," I Said. I Then raised my hand again and levitated the wooden box back in my dresser. "That night, was the night my mother told me about my engagement, I was so mad I ran away from home….."**

**Just then there was a knock on the door.**

**: End of Chapter 1:**

**Preview of Chapter 2: That wasn't part of the plan!**

**In this chapter, Aden's mom comes and talks to her about after the wedding, the honey moon to be exact. Aden is then told about producing an hair within a year, how will Aden react? Stay tuned till next time! Please R&R**


	2. That Wasn't Part Of The Plan!

-1** I Will You My Love**

The Spenser Academy

By: The First Daughter of Ipswich

FDOI means First Daughter of Ipswich meaning me!

FDOI: HAHA my next chapter!

Reid: Will I appear in this chapter?

Aden: Nope this is about me and my mother talking about me having sex with you…

Reid: Oh My God really?

Aden: Yeah we have to…

Me: Don't ruin it peoples thay have to read it first!

**Chapter Two: That Wasn't Part of the deal! **

**: Aden's POV:**

"**Come in," I Looked at the door, then turned to Evelyn. "Sorry Evelyn I'll tell you soon"**

**And in came in my mother. She was vary pretty for her age; she was wearing an elegant blue dress, her hair cascading down to her waist. She looked nothing like me, which I thought was a bit strange.**

"**Evelyn, my dear, please excuse us, I need to have a little chat with my daughter."**

"**No, problem Mrs. Hemingway, I need to have a little chat with someone any way's, excuse me." And with that she got up and left, closing the door softly behind her.**

"**What's the matter mother? You seem worried…" I asked.**

"**Well, I suspect you know why I'm here? It's about you, and Reid, naturally." Her lips curling.**

"**Yes, well you got what you wanted didn't you? I'm marrying someone against my will." I said as I started to fix my hair, while looking at my reflection. I fixed my eyes on my mother who was now examining a picture of me and Reid from our prom night. I always hated that picture but I kept it for mother's sake, I wanted to go with Payton since he asked me first but Mother insisted I go with him. "What more is there?" I finished.**

"**Well, since you are getting married tonight, tonight's your honeymoon and since it is such an occasion you need to fulfill your duties as a young wife." She stopped, and starred at me. "so, it's about time I told you what your next step should be…"**

"**Next step? Oh so now you want to control my love life too? What is it that you actually want?"**

"**You shall not use any form of birth control tonight." She said without really caring.**

"**What, what do you mean by that!?" I Turned to look her in the eye.**

"**You need to produce an heir within a year, so it's best that you start now, to insure our future."**

"**An heir….As in a child! Mother how can you possibly think I'm ready for that? Today is my eighteenth birthday, I'm not ready to….. I don't want…… With Reid? What about…what do you mean OUR?" I Started to shout.**

"**Reid is a wonderful gentelmen and he comes form a considerable family, you should feel lucky to even stand in his graces! Oh come now Aden you know I can't have any children. It's up to you to continue our blood line!" She said Sternly. **

"**Mother your out of your mind! All you said was I had to marry the guy, you never said anything about reproducing!"**

"**You are to pleasure your new husband, and do everything he asks, it might be the only thing you will ever be good at!"**

"**Pleasure? are you serious. No I won't!"**

"**You will, and you better make sure he likes it and that's final, and of dicusion." And she turned to leave.**

"**were you always this cold?" I Whispered.**

"**You know better than to talk back to me Aden, now hurry up, your husband is waiting…."And she left leaving only the sound of her footsteps.**

**I raised my hand and the door locked.**

_**I wanted to fall in love, I wanted to be in love to make love, I'd never thought Reid would be my first, Never, I always pictured myself with someone sincere. Not someone ruthless like Reid Garwin, Sure he was handsome, but that's not all that love needs, it needs trust, and a bond**_**_A bond I had a bond once, with a boy when I was fifteen at a holloween party, the boy he was so nice, I wanted someone like him, like the boy with stunning green eyes._**

**I looked around my room and my eyes stuck to the picture my mother was holding a mere three minutes ago. Reid was wearing an expensive tux. He looked handsom with his hair swept to his front.**

…_**.fulfill your duties as a young wife…**_

…_**You are to pleasure your new husband…**_

…_**make sure he likes it …**_

**And with that I sent an energy ball right at the picture, it just burst into flames. Ashes falling everywhere. I watched with tears streaming down my cheeks.**

_**How could my mother do this to me? I'm her only child and she expects me to live the life she never had. She wants me to have sex when every single mother out their prefer to have they're child hidden from such a word.**_

**End of chapter 2**

**Preview of chapter 3: I want you**

**This goes to Evelyn's POV, she goes to Reid's Bedroom and umm you'll see!**

**FDOI: Sorry it wasn't really exciting.**

**Reid: So there's a sex scene in the story?**

**FDOI: maybe but I can't guarantee you'll be in it.**

**Aden: Ha serves you right you pervert!**

**Reid: Oh Come on!**

**FDOI: Well till next time! PlZ R&R **


End file.
